Bewitched
by TheAlmightehToilet
Summary: Briana's back! Only she's way different this time, she's an Azarathian Warrior Princess. The Teen Titans don't know her yet, but they definatly will. This time, Briana's Stronger, Faster, and more hotheaded (coughTerminatorcough). Rating may go up in late
1. Default Chapter

_**Bewitched**_

_**By: Iluvrobin532**_

Disclaimer: I own nothin, except Briana Marie Anderson.

Chapter 1: Meet the girl  
It was a normal day at JPCH (Jump City High school), birds chirping, cars driving by, teenagers getting hit in the head by a football (not on accident). Just a typical day, until the jocks threw the score winning shot…  
"Ouch!" screamed a 15 year old girl as she lay on the ground, just being hit by a football in her forehead  
The girl was fairly mature for her age, dressed all in black from head to toe, flowing jet black hair, beautiful ice blue eyes, your typical Goth, only this Goth was different from the others… She was a complete and utter bitch. She also didn't come from earth, she came from Azarath, her full name was Briana Marie Anderson, or on her own planet, Princess Jarchonium Ven Crusner, that's right, she was a princess, and this princess had so many powers, they were uncountable.  
Her mother, Mercedes Crusner, looks just like her daughter, her mother being 100 Angel, and her father, Clendro Crusner, being 100 Demon, gave this girl an interesting past. And an interesting story to tell when she has children of her own. Now that you know about her, you probably want to know what she was doing to get hit in the forehead. Well, Briana was just walking into class when a football hit her head. Now, here she resides, laying on the cold pavement, awaiting her death to come, and it still not be coming, to her dismay.  
"Friggin Jocks, always hitting the me. I'm about ready to speak my mind to them!" She muttered to herself as she got up and walked away.

So, how'd ya like it? I know, kinda korny. But it will get better, I promise! Anyway, how's about you press that little button down there, it's kind of lonely. Constructive flames are welcome!

The Almighteh Toilet is out from the potty!


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn Jocks, Damn Footballs, Damn Foreheads!" Briana muttered as she ran down the hallway to be once again late for class

"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn…" Briana murmured as she skidded to a halt at her class room door

Briana opened her classroom door only to see a very angry looking Algebra Teacher.

"Heheheh…" Briana said nervously as she slowly and carefully stepped towards her desk

"Late again Miss. Anderson." Her Algebra Teacher asked

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Briana asked wincing a little

"Yes. Now I've had enough of you being fresh, young lady…" Her Teacher said

'_Fresh?'_

"Go to the principle." Her teacher finished

Briana's Jaw then practically touched the floor, when the (Jocks, Preps, Cheerleaders, ect.) snickered as she got up and went to the principle's office.

"Yes, Mrs. Maw." Briana said as she walked out the door

"Why did that football have to hit me in the head? Huh, why?" Briana asked herself as she walked into the principles office

"Briana, have a seat." Said her principle, Mr. Marcello

"Briana, do you know why you're here?" asked Mr. Marcello

"Because I was late for the fifth time this week." Briana answered wearily

"Exactly. Why have you been late?" He asked getting in her face

"Well, today it was because I GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A FOOTBALL!" Briana Screamed, standing in her chair

"Don't you scream at me, young lady! Besides, who hit you with a football." Mr. Marcello asked

"THE JOCKS!" Briana screamed as she fell off of her chair from standing on it

"The JPHS Cougar's? Our award winning team? Never." He said picking up a trophy from his cabinet

"IT WAS THEM!" Briana screamed,-once again- from the floor

"Stop lying. Now get to class… And don't be late!" Mr. Marcello said as he watched her run out of his office, to music

As Briana ran to Music, she could already hear sounds coming from the room. But thank god she wasn't late.

"Hello, Hun." Ms. Knight said as Briana walked in and sat down, Breathing Heavily

"Hi." Briana Breathed

"Alright, Miss. Anderson what Kelly Clarkson song would you like to sing?" Ms. Knight asked

"Can't I sing Good Charlotte?" Briana pouted

"No, now pick a song." Ms. Knight said

"Alright, I'll sing Addicted by Kelly Clarkson." Briana Said Before she started to sing

"_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me"

After Briana was done singing, everyone clapped. Even the Preps-(Jocks, Cheerleaders ect.)- and this amazed Briana, she knew she was good, but not _that _good.

"Um… Thanks." Briana said blushing

Just as she sat down, the bell rang.

"Yes! Lunch!" Briana said as she sprinted out the door, knocking several people over

Ha Ha! Cliffy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Way longer than the first! Read and Review!


End file.
